Mark 15
The Mark 15 (XV), which is also known as "Sneaky", is a Stealth Suit, and is one of the many newly built suits created by Tony Stark, sometime after the events of The Avengers. It was featured in the movie Iron Man 3, and made it's debut in the movie when Tony ordered J.A.R.V.I.S. to initiate the "House Party Protocol", in which it was activated along with all the other suits to help Tony in his battle against Aldrich Killian. The suit earned it's name "Sneaky", because it was built in with a Cloaking System, that enables it to use stealth. It is known for being able to camouflage itself within it's surroundings by lightening or darkening it's chrome colored armor. Appearance The Mark 15's most notable features are it's slim and smooth body armor. It has a chrome colored plating, which allows it to turn lighter or darker to suit it's environment. The suit is lighter than the usual Iron Man suit, to allow it's stealth system to take place and to easily cope with stealth missions. The suit retains it's signature Repulsors, as well as it's Chest Repulsor and it's Vibranium Powered Arc Reactor, like the previous Mark suits. Technological Characteristics The Mark 15, was designed for stealth and was specially built in with a cloaking system, to enable stealth, unlike all the other previous Mark suits. It's cloaking system allows it's chrome plated armor to lighten or darken depending on it's environmental surroundings, enabling it to use stealth and go unseen in early enemy warnings. The suit retains it's technological systems, that have been used in the previous Mark suits. Such as the suit's status system, it's flight system, the navigation system controlled by J.A.R.V.I.S., the anti-icing system, and the Mark 15's specialty, the cloaking system, along with J.A.R.V.I.S. to control the suit and take place as it's A.I. Having been built to be lighter than the usual Iron Man suit, to help enhance it's stealth system's effects, the suit is still suitable for combat, despite it's limited weapons, but is not as combat ready as the usual Iron Man suit. The suit is only suitable for secret stealth missions and is limited to heavy combat. Weaponry Since the suit was built for stealth, it has limited weapons. But it is still combat ready and has a few weapons equipped on it. It also retains it's signature weapons, which are the Repulsors on it's feet and hands, as well as the one on it's chest which is called the Unibeam. Repulsors The Mark 15's Repulsors and it's Chest Repulsor, retain the signature repulsors from the previous Mark suits and has the same power level from before. The repulsors on it's hands can be used as a powerful weapon as well as a source of thrust during flight, and the ones on it's feet are used for flight stabilization and can also be used as a weapon. The Chest Repulsor, can be used as well as a very powerful weapon, but only in dire situations or when needed, as it drains the suit's power faster than the regular repulsors on it's hand and feet. Other Weapons The Mark 15, is also equipped with other weapons, but it is unsure what these weapons may be, some may include Missiles, Lasers, Mini Guns or Bullet Holes attached to suit's internal structure. History Before The Events Of Iron Man 3 Sometime after the events of The Avengers, Tony, who was haunted by what happened in New York, got obsessed in making more Iron Man suits. One of them was the Mark 15. He designed the Mark 15 to specialize in stealth, and created a cloaking system and built it within the suit's armor, for it to be able to match and blend in with it's environment. After creating the Mark 15 suit, he kept it under his house in the place called the Hall Of Armors, in where he kept all the other Mark suits that he had created one after the other except for the original 7 Mark Armors. After he was finished creating the Mark 15, he was presumed to create the next and improved version, which was the Mark 16. Iron Man 3 In the movie Iron Man 3, the Mark 15 was still kept under Tony's house in the Hall Of Armors, in the first parts of the movie. After Tony's was house was attacked and destroyed by the forces of The Mandarin, the Hall Of Armors was still standing as it was buried deep under Tony's house, with all of the newly built Mark suits that he created, including the Mark 15. In the middle of the movie, when Tony was in the docks along with his best friend Rhodey, in his confrontation with Aldrich Killian, he ordered J.A.R.V.I.S. to initiate the "House Party Protocol", in which it was activated along with all the other suits to help Tony in his battle against Aldrich Killian. The Mark 15, together with all the other Mark suits, arrived at the scene, just in time to help Tony defeat Aldrich. With the Mark 17 first appearing, followed by the other Mark suits, including the Mark 15, they flew around the docks and started fighting and blasting the Extremis Soldiers, including Aldrich. In the ongoing battle, the suit was presumed to either be destroyed in battle or blown up into pieces by the "Clean Slate Protocol", which Tony was forced to order J.A.R.V.I.S. to do, to show that he would devote more time with his girlfriend, Pepper Pots. After the battle, the Mark 15 was never seen again, near the end of the movie. Notes * The Mark 15 was one of the many newly introduced suits, that were based off on the comic books, in the movie Iron Man 3. Trivia * There are no trivia on this current topic. Gallery External Links The Mark 15's information can be found here, at [http://comicbook.com/blog/2013/04/02/iron-man-3-suits-of-armor-revealed-in-detail/ Comic Book.com.] Category:Armor